


Sillalla

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lani on kulkemassa Trenon suuntaan South Gaten sillalta. Hän pysähtyy tarkistamaan, onko hänen piilottamansa tavara yhä sillan lähellä, kun eräs vanha tuttava sattuu ilmestymään samalle sillalle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sillalla

En voinut uskoa, ettei tätä pahuksen siltaa ollut korjattu vieläkään. Minä olin sentään asunut aika monta vuotta Madain Sarissa, mutta siinä ajassa ei ollut tapahtunut mitään parannusta asian suhteen. Kenelle tästä oikein piti valittaa, että jotain tehtäisiin? Kuningattarelle?

Hyppäsin rikkinäisen kohdan ylitse ja kiirehdin pientä polkua pitkin alemmas rotkoon. Olin vuosia sitten piilottanut sinne erään esineen. Voisin nyt poimia sen mukaani, kun kerran satuin olemaan täällä.

Pääsin polun päähän ja käänsin suuren kiven, jonka olin asettanut piiloni merkiksi. Harmissani jäin tuijottamaan avattua, tyhjää arkkua. Joku pirulainen oli keksinyt piilopaikkani ja ryöstänyt sen. Todella törkeää. Ihmiset olivat uskomattomia!

”Hei!”

Jämähdin paikalleni. Kylmät väreet kulkivat edestakaisin pitkin selkärankaani. En uskonut korviani, ääni oli liian tuttu. Olin jo ehtinyt luulla, etten enää koskaan kuulisi sitä. Olin jättänyt sen suosiolla menneisyyteeni. Nyt pelkäsin korvieni pettäneen minut.

Käännyin hyvin hitaasti ja kohotin katseeni rikkinäiselle sillalle. Hän seisoi katkoksen toisella puolella ja katseli minua. Red. Hän ei ollut muuttunut pätkääkään tänä aikana, ei ainakaan näin kaukaa katsottuna. Tunsin kaipauksen puristavan rintaani käsittämättömällä voimalla. 

Me emme eronneet hyvissä väleissä. Red oli pettynyt minuun ja tapoihini toimia, hän ei ollut hyväksynyt tekojani, joten hän lähti. Hän pakotti minut luopumaan tehtävästäni ja jätti minut yksin, hylkäsi minut. Se oli hetki, joka pysäytti minut, hetki, joka muutti minut. En koskaan toipunut täysin hänen lähdöstään.

En tietenkään myöntäisi sitä hänelle. Mehän olimme olleet vain työtovereita, palkkiometsästäjiä.

Näin Redin hyppäävän rikkinäisen kohdan ylitse samalla tavalla kuin itse olin hypännyt vain hetkeä aiemmin, ja seuraavassa hetkessä tajusin juoksevani polkua ylös. Red käveli kylmästi ohitseni kohti Trenoa. Sieltä pääsi poikkeuksellisesti tänään Gargan roota pitkin Alexandriaan, koska kuningatar Garnetin syntymäpäiviä juhlistettiin taas kerran näytelmällä. Ilmalaivakyytejä ei riittänyt kaikille, joten kuningatar oli päättänyt avata muinaisen kulkureitin tätä päivää varten.

”Miksi sinä menet Alexandriaan?” sain kysyttyä, ja Red pysähtyi. En tietenkään ollut varma, että hän oli menossa juuri Alexandriaan, mutta se oli todennäköistä. Hän oli vuosia sitten liittynyt entisen prinsessan, nykyisen kuningattaren joukkoihin. 

Red loi pitkän minuun pitkän katseen jykevien kulmiensa alta. Tuo katse sai aina sydämeni hakkaamaan hieman lujempaa. Oli kuin kaikki vuodet olisivat pyyhkiytyneet väliltämme.  
”Etkö sinä sitten mene?” mies murahti ja jatkoi matkaansa.

Katselin Redin perään hyvän tovin. Ei, minä en ollut aikonut mennä Alexandriaan. Olin suunnitellut huvittelu yötä Trenossa. Suunnitelmien muutos alkoi yhtäkkiä kuulostaa erittäin hyvältä.  
”En sanonut niin!” huusin Redin perään. Hän vilkaisi taakseen, muttei pysähtynyt. Kämmeneni hikosivat ja sydämeni temppuili kummallisesti. Nuo silmät, nuo käsivarret, nuo punaiset rastat… Bahamut sentään, minä kaipasin tuota miestä jokaisella solullani. Emme olleet tavanneet kolmeen vuoteen, mutta jo vilkaisu hänen suuntaansa riitti kertomaan minulle, ettei sydäntäni raastava kaipaus ollut katoavaa sorttia.

”Odota!” kiljaisin ja juoksin punapään kiinni. Vihdoin Red pysähtyi ja jäi odottamaan minua. Tapojeni vastaisesti hymyilin leveästi, kun vihdoin saavutin hänet. En tiennyt, mitä minun olisi pitänyt sanoa, olin vain iloinen, että hän oli nyt edessäni. Mennyttä en voisi muuttaa, mutta ehkä tulevaisuus vielä tarjoaisi minullekin jotain hyvää. 

”Et sattuisi kaipaamaan matkaseuraa?” sain kakistettua vihdoin, kun olimme katselleet toisiamme kiusallisen pitkän ajan. Red murahti jotain, minkä saattoi tulkita myöntäväksi vastaukseksi, ja lähti kulkemaan taas kohti Trenoa. Kiirehdin hänen rinnalleen. 

Hetken kaikki oli kuin vanhoina hyvinä aikoina.


End file.
